The National Institute of Science (NIS) is a non-profit multidisciplinary scientific society founded in 1943 with the express purpose to serve the needs of Black and other minority research scientists at historically black colleges. Membership in the organization is restricted to interested scientists, or to institutional groups in disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Earth Science, Mathematics, Physics, Experimental Psychology, and Science Education. The 1983 Annual Meeting of the National Institute of Science will be held at the Cincinatti Westin Hotel in Cincinatti, Ohio, March 16-19, 1983. The specific aims of the meeting are: (1) to provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of research results by students, faculty, and scientists from private laboratories; (2) to provide for the dissemination of scientific literature and the exchange of information on scientific activities and science policy; (3) to provide for the interaction between leading scientists and students and faculty located at historically black colleges; (4) to address issues of importance to black scientists and to propose solutions to any problems identified; (5) to address the issue of increased and more effective utilization of human resources from and within the black scientific community; and (6) to stimulate interests in careers in biomedical research. Concurrent sessions will be scheduled for the presentation of papers in the various disciplines. Symposia, involving researchers with meritorious achievements in their fields, will be included throughout the program. Workshops are planned to focus on current science policy issues and "state of the art" scientific technology. Several plenary sessions will be offered. Speakers will introduce relevant topics as lead-ins to specific formal and informal group discussions. Keynote speakers with established international reputations will be invited to address our public meetings and banquet. A proceedings of the meeting will be published which will contain abstracts, manuscripts of major talks, and highlights of certain aspects of the meeting. The program is designed to stimulate intellectual dialogue, promote scientific research, and to enhance the professional growth and development of faculty members.